


panda express

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Magic, member love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Seungri wakes up as a baby panda.





	panda express

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Gaho finds him first, before he’s even completely awake. The tiny, wrinkly puppy looks _so much bigger_ and Seungri is scurrying across the bed, nearly landing on his head on the floor and managing to close the door to Youngbae and Daesung’s room before Gaho could get in.

It’s not until he tries to run his hand through his hair that he realizes something is very, very wrong.

Four hours later, the hyungs return from their solo activities to find the dorm completely empty save for Gaho jumping around and what looks like a terrified stuffed panda bear hiding on top of the refrigerator.

After blinking at each other for a full minute, Jiyong is the first to speak. “Seungri?”

His leader, so smart. Seungri makes a noise that sounds like a honk and looks down at the kitchen floor, which is so very far away.

“He’s stuck,” Daesung points out, appearing unnerved at the thought of Seungri as a baby panda bear. “TOP-hyung, can you reach him?”

Carefully Seunghyun steps towards the refrigerator, then reaches his hand up. Seungri resists the urge to bite him and tentatively crawls into his palm, fearing for his life as his oldest hyung brings him down to safety.

He shakes uncontrollably as the other four stare at him some more. If he could talk, he’d snap at them, tell them to put him the fuck down already and maybe get him some food. Because his little panda belly is growling.

Finally Youngbae asks the million-dollar question: “How did this _happen_?”

“I knew Dara was a witch,” Jiyong says incredulously, and Seungri rolls his eyes. “Did he just roll his eyes at me?”

“I think so,” Seunghyun points out, his straight face wavering. “Does anyone know how to take care of a baby panda?”

“I’ll Google it,” Youngbae offers. “It can’t be any different than taking care of a baby kitten.”

Which is how Seungri ends up on Jiyong’s chest as he lays on the couch, lapping at a bottle of warm milk prepared by his favorite hyung and feeling more cared for than when he was human.

On the floor, Gaho barks jealously, and Seungri resists the urge to gloat.

“He’s much cuter like this,” Youngbae comments.

“He’s much _quieter_ like this,” Jiyong amends. “And cuddly.”

Seungri growls in protest, but Jiyong just laughs and pets him more, and Seungri can’t bring himself to be upset.

“Oh hey, check this out,” Youngbae says, reading off the computer screen. “‘Much like dogs, panda bears mark their territory by urination.'”

“Don’t you dare pee on me, maknae,” Jiyong chides, poking Seungri in the nose.

At the same time, a scream sounds from the other room, and Daesung storms out with very narrowed eyes. “Seungri-yah! My bed!”

Youngbae and Jiyong are very unsuccessful at hiding their snickers. “Aw, he likes you,” Jiyong teases. “Maybe you should be feeding him.”

Seungri paws at him, but only because he’d let the bottle slip from Seungri’s mouth.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” Daesung accuses, but his face softens as Seungri rolls over on his back. “You’re lucky you’re cute as a panda.”

Then Jiyong takes the bottle away. “That’s enough,” he says firmly, placing Seungri gently on the floor. “You don’t want to get fat. Go play.”

Seungri takes note of Gaho’s disapproving leer from across the room and scampers down the hall, sneaking through a crack in Seunghyun’s door without the other even sensing him.

He’s about to announce his presence until he sees the way Seunghyun is looking at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing every detail of his face and body in the most negative way possible. Seungri always knew that his eldest hyung was insecure about his appearance but figured that he was confident enough to rise above it; apparently not.

As he considers his options, it occurs to him that Seunghyun might have always been this way, Seungri just never noticed. It makes him feel guilty, that he had to become a helpless baby animal in order to really see the people around him, the ones who are the most important to him.

He makes a cooing noise and Seunghyun freezes, only his eyes moving downward to the small ball of black and white on his floor. “Ah, Seungri-yah, you heard all of that?”

In response, Seungri scurries to Seunghyun’s feet and paws at his ankles until the latter picks him up and he’s sitting in his palm again. He extends his arms until Seunghyun leans in, the comforting hug doing just as much for the little Seunghyun as it is for the big one.

“Are you sure you’re really Seungri-yah?” Seunghyun asks him seriously, voice deep in his fur, and the words sting more than any nasty thing anyone’s ever said to him.

_I am now_ , Seungri tells himself, and it’s okay that no one else can hear it because it’s more for his own peace of mind anyway.

After a proper walk with Jiyong and Gaho, Seungri settles onto his own bed for a nap. Immediately the mattress bounces with Jiyong’s weight and Seungri only cringes a little bit as he’s scooped up in his leader’s arms. He can’t deny that it feels good to be held like this, making it a point to stop fighting Jiyong the next time he does it to Seungri’s human counterpart.

Of course, Seungri has to share him with Gaho as well, but Gaho seems content with sleeping on Jiyong’s head while Seungri curls up against his chest and lets the aroma of Jiyong’s cologne lull him to sleep.

When he wakes, he feels cramped and once again falls to the floor. “Ow, motherfucker!”

He belatedly realizes it’s his own voice and his eyes pop open, hands flying all over his own body to make sure that he really is back to normal.

Up on the bed, Jiyong sleepily looks over the edge. “Ah, my maknae is himself again. It was fun while it lasted, I guess~”

Frowning, Seungri crawls back up onto his bed and into Jiyong’s arms. “Thank you for taking care of me, hyung.”

“Always,” Jiyong replies happily, stroking Seungri’s hair. “We take care of our own no matter what.”

Now Seungri can live up to this role.


End file.
